Camping Time
by xbLuex
Summary: One-Shot, very short but cute, no summary needed. If you're in the mood for a random and fluffy story you can read it. Liley


**A/N:** Hey guys! Uhm, this is a quite old one-shot fanfic I wrote ... three years ago? I think xD I wanted to upload it in between just for fun, just for you guys to read ;) It's really nothing special

What I also wanted to add is that this was one of my first stories I wrote in English, so it might sound a bit ... odd? Anyways, I still hope you can at least enjoy it a little =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney, Hannah Montana or the characters and actors/actresses used in this story!

**Camping Time**

Hannah Montana Fanfiction, Liley

**Lilly's POV**

I thought today would be a regular and boring day at school, but unfortunately, I was wrong by miles. Today was horrible! I bet you ask yourself why, well, that's simple: We found out that we're going camping. For one night only, but still, the most stupid people of the whole school are joining the trip. Amber and Ashley. Luckily I don't have to share a tent with those two jerks. I'm lucky enough to share one with my best friend, Miley. If she only knew how VERY happy I really am to share a tent with her. Well, she probably knows. Oh yeah, I fell for her. I fell hard for her. And I told her. I am proud of myself that I did so, because I found out that Miley likes me in the same way. She told me and I'm happy to mention that we are a couple since two days now. Of course we didn't tell anybody, not even Oliver, our other best friend. But we'll tell him, definitely.

Just that moment my phone rang. I got up from my bed and looked at the caller ID. Miley. A broad smile formed on my face and I picked up. "Hey, Miley."

"What … no 'hey, gorgeous' or 'hey, lover' for you girlfriend?" she said and I could almost see her smile on the other side of the line.

"Sorry, sweetheart, it's just still new for me. But don't worry, I'll get used to it quickly." I said as I fell back onto my bed, smiling dreamily. Miley giggled: "That's better."

"Anyway, I called because I wanted to ask if you have already started packing for tomorrow?"

I frowned slightly and answered: "Yeah, a bit … but I'm not really motivated. I wanted to spend some quality time with you this weekend."

"Don't worry, baby, we're gonna have time for us at the camping trip and also on Saturday evening and the whole Sunday. I know you're not the camping-girl, but it's gonna be fine. Because, hey, I'm there for you, babe."

I let out a short laugh and said: "Okay … I'll just make the best out of it. With you on my side it can only be great."

"Ya see, it's cool!"

"Yeah …" I said, beaming. God, she is so gorgeous.

"Okay, honey, I really gotta hang up now, Jackson's bothering me again for a Hannah concert ticket for him and some girl he met today. I love you, see you tomorrow!" as Miley said it I could hear her brother yelling in the background, so I knew she really had to hang up. "Love you too, Miles. Sleep well, beautiful."

"You, too, Lilly, bye."

The click on the other end made it clear that the conversation was over, even though I would have loved to continue the conversation. I think I really love her, no, I'm in love with her. I know this is a big thing to say … love … but I never felt something like this for a person before. I hope my parents are okay with us … I hope her family is okay with us. But for now the only thing that counts are the weekend and the stupid camping trip.

The next morning came really quickly. It was a beautiful Friday morning, but I hadn't had much time to enjoy the morning. I had to rush because I slept in a few minutes. My mum helped me get ready, so I could make up the lost time. And it helped, we even left the house five minutes earlier. My mom dropped me at the bus that should bring us to the final destination.

"Be safe, all right Lilly? I'll pick you up tomorrow again!" my mother didn't sound too concerned, but I knew she always was. But that's okay. I mean, she's my mum.

"Okay, thanks mom!"

As I pulled my big backpack out of the trunk I heard somebody calling out my name. I knew it was my girlfriend. I turned my head and waved then I quickly packed my bag, said my mom goodbye and hurried over to Miley. I almost dropped my bag as she came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. We weren't really out yet; still a big secret and it would kinda be a big surprise for everybody, and we agreed to keep it hidden for some time. Until we were ready.

"Hey, gorgeous!" I whispered into her ear and smiled. She beamed as I said that, then she smirked and said: "Wow, you learn quickly."

I giggled slightly. "Told ya!"

In the bus we sat somewhere in the back, Oliver two rows in front of us and luckily, Amber and Ashley were almost in the front. Shortly after the bus started moving, our teacher announced something: "Because of the lack of tents, I had to do some rearranging and decided that Amber and Ashley will share a big tent with Miley and Lilly!"

"What?" the four of us called out in unison. I didn't even listen to the rest of what the teacher said. The whole trip is ruined now! Why can't I just be alone with her? I mean, yeah, we will have our alone-moments, but I want them rather sooner than later. "This is a nightmare, Miley!"

"Yeah, it sure is … this sucks!" Miley agreed with me and we both sighed. But still I tried to comfort us: "We just … have to make the best out of this situation, Miles, okay? I agreed on that trip because I can spend time with you. I won't let it get messed up by those two crazy girls."

"You're right, Lils." she said and smiled. Then she moved until her head was leaning on my shoulder, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it lightly. "We can still cuddle up at night … friends do that." she whispered into my ear and I started beaming again. "Sure!"

Two hours later we arrived at the destination. We were somewhere up a mountain and we had to walk a bit to the camping ground, through a little forest. Miley and I walked side by side, not talking, which was pretty strange for us.

Oliver was walking nearby, chatting with his best buddy. He raised an eyebrow when he looked at us and he asked: "What's wrong with you two? Usually one of you is always blabbering about … well, girl stuff. Are you two sick?"

No, you doughnut, we're in love! I didn't say it out loud, of course, but I had to fight back not saying it. Instead I just said: "No, we just feel a bit … nauseous. You know, serpentines."

I know it was a lie; of course we weren't feeling sick at all. I felt really great in Miley's presence. I took the chance to take my girlfriend's hand in mine and asked: "You feeling a bit better?"

She totally played along with me and replied: "Yeah, the fresh air is helping already."

Oliver just shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like: "Girls …"

Miley squeezed my hand and mouthed a small: "Thank you."

I smiled and winked slightly.

The camping ground itself was at a little clearing, pretty much in the center of a forest. Should be okay for one night, I thought and looked around. Miley stepped closer to me and whispered into my ear: "Looks cozy, hon, don't cha think?"

I felt a slight shiver go up my spine and neck when she said that. I heard something naughty but still so much innocence in her voice. I think it even turned me on a bit. I nodded slightly as a respond.

The teacher stood on a stump and yelled: "May I have your attention, please!"

It was quite loud because everybody was chattering, but I think our teacher was so loud that everybody heard him. "Good, now that I have your attention. First thing to do, build up your tents, then you can do whatever you want to. You'll get your dinner at six, afterwards we're gonna have some marshmallows and a little campfire. Enjoy your stay, kids!"

As I turned my head towards Miley's to say something she did the same and we were really close to each other. We can't do that now! But her eyes … amazing. I actually felt the blush on my cheeks, but I tried to ignore it as good as possible. "The bonfire sounds really amazing, Miles."

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." Miley said and smiled, probably also trying to shrug off the obvious blush on her face. But suddenly Amber and Ashley came up to us. The darker one of the two said: "Stewart, Truscott, what are you waiting for? Quit staring holes into the air and build up that stupid tent already!"

I wanted to yell at them but Miley held me back and just said: "Let's go build up that tent and then I wanna take a walk with you, Lils."

"Sure." I grumbled as I glared angrily at the two spoiled princesses. She's right; it wouldn't make any sense talking back.

It didn't take a long time building it up and we still had a lot of spare time left. We were sitting in the tent, checking out the inside if everything was like it should be. It definitely was, and it was only Miley and me, the zipper closed, so nobody could actually see us. We moved a slight bit closer toward each other and I started to blush again. Miley supported herself on the floor with one arm, lying on one side. She looked really stunning, I almost forgot to breathe. I sat in front of her, stroking her supporting arm with one hand as I started leaning in. Miley put her free hand on the small of my back, stroking me there with her thumb to soothe the growing nervousness in us both and also reassuring me that she was there.

Our lips almost touched but suddenly the zipper of the tent opened and we both flew apart. I just said: "Yup, Miles, looks good to me. We're finished."

"Nice work, losers. Looks like you've done your work." Amber said taunting. I shook my head and sighed. "Don't say thank you or anything! Just stay away from us."

"Ha! As if we would hang around with losers like you, anyway." it came back, again from Amber. And again I wanted to yell at them, but Miley just took my hand and pulled me out of the tent.

The others were still working on their tents, and I smiled again. "We did a good job, huh?"

"Yeah, we were really quick." Miley agreed and finally pulled me away from the camping site.

We were walking together, hand in hand, quite some time. I think Miley made sure that we're far enough so nobody would find us. We wanted to be alone and now finally we had our time. I felt my heartbeat rising again and in addition to that I felt butterflies in my stomach. But I really loved that feeling. I grasped Miley's shoulders and pushed her softly against a tree.

"We really need to continue what we started before." I purred, then I let go of her shoulders. I could see Miley also blush again and I had to grin a broad grin. She raised an eyebrow, questioning and I answered: "Thinking something naughty, Stewart?"

She tried to laugh it off but her blush increased dramatically. The sight was really cute. She was really cute. And she was my girlfriend. My expression changed again, into a small smile. I tucked a strand of her gorgeous brunette hair behind her ear and whispered: "You are so beautiful."

Now she smiled back at me with the most lovingly smile ever. She lifted her hand and caressed my cheek. Then she said those words, even though it's only been three days: "I love you, Lilly."

Her voice sounded like that of an angel, her eyes were sparkling like two beautiful stars from the night sky. She is the one. My love. I leaned in once again and placed my lips on hers, sinking into a powerful kiss. Her lips were so soft. I could feel her hands on my body. One in my hair, one on my back, pulling me closer into the sensation. My hands were safely placed on either side of her waist. As we both melted deeper and deeper into the kiss we felt the world around us disappear.

I don't know how much time we spent kissing by that tree. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? It felt like days for me. Days of pure love and passion. Unfortunately sometime I felt my knees go weak because of it and a lack of oxygen so I had to break apart, breathing heavily. Miley had a dreamy smile on her face and she looked like she still was soaring in seventh heaven. I leaned my forehead against hers and stared deep into her eyes. She looked up and caught my gaze with hers. I made sure she was back to reality and I finally replied: "I love you too, Miley."

And I knew it. This was love.

End

**A/N:** Alrighty ... like I already said, just a random one-shot about Miley and Lilly. A little cheesy maybe xD Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave your thoughts ;)


End file.
